


Lonesome Clown Boy

by trypophobicCanine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trypophobicCanine/pseuds/trypophobicCanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem about Gamzee, mostly rambling and testing out writing his character</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonesome Clown Boy

Lonesome clown boy,  
Your daddy didn’t love you.  
You turned to drugs and drink at a very young age,  
And your friends were all afraid of you.  
So what does that say about you?  
Will you go mad?  
Will you stay sad?  
Or will you kill them all?


End file.
